


WhatsApp

by loni_meow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Confused Germany (Hetalia), Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, He he, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I have so much going on in my head for this fic, Insecure Prussia, Insecurity, Italian trio, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably rare pairs, Romano is Romano, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: Antonio, Francis and Gilbert decide to create a WhatsApp group so that they could make their friend group bigger.(Pairings will be added later, 'cause I don't have a clue which I'll choose yet.)





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Also I'm an insecure bitch. Why am I even publishing this...
> 
> Anyways, I might as well let rare pairs become endgame in this story. I don't know yet. But be prepared. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Francis looked over to his two friends that were sitting right next to him while eating ice cream, like it was usual in a hot summer. He smiled at them, getting smiles back, as he also started to eat his own ice.

He watched them as they laughed about something and wondered, what it was, since he didn't listen to it right in that moment because he was too deep in his thoughts. Then, Gilbert's especially loud laugh came into his ears and Francis realized that it must have been one of Antonio's jokes. He shook his head amused and listened for a moment.

They were actually talking about a group of people that was walking in the back of the park and looked quite weird.  
Francis started to laugh with them, too.  
"Guys, we might as well look as weird as them," he said in his French accent to the other two, so that Antonio shook his head.  
"No, mi amigo. The only weird thing about us is that we look and sound really different from each other, but that makes us such a special trio!"  
"Besides, we're just awesome!" the German, or Prussian, how Gilbert said, even though Prussia was dissolved a longer time ago, threw in while he almost let his ice cream fall to the ground.

"Watch out! You almost dropped your ice, Gil," Francis said because of that, laughing a bit more, causing Gilbert to stare at him confused and than at his ice cream, before he started to lick at it again. "Well, I didn't, right? The awesome me wouldn't do that!" he added and laughed.  
Antonio nodded then, still smiling brightly, looking at Francis, who, again, was deep in his thoughts and ideas.

A bit of worry came into the Spaniard's eyes as he saw his French friend sinking into his thoughts so much, since that wasn't really their thing at all. A few moments later, even the German in the group realized it and looked at his friend a bit.

"Are you okay, Francis?" Antonio asked and frowned when the asked person just nodded.  
"Yeah... I'm just thinking about an idea that I had, to be honest."  
"Tell us!" Gilbert shouted excited, causing a few people that were a bit closer to them to look at them confused.

"I don't think that you'll approve of this... But I thought about inviting a few more people into our friend group. Not people that we don't know, no. Just our closest friends or family members. Maybe we could create a bigger group with all of us then?" Francis explained and before anyone of the now thinking and rather worried looking two could say something, he added, "You two will always be number one for me. I just thought we could try it out. Like, I know two people I could invade, and one of them has a brother who maybe would like to join us, too."

Antonio frowned and nodded after a few more moments, a little smile forming on his lips again.  
"I have a very good friend. He's quite uptight and sometimes a bit... or more than a bit... moody and rude, but he can also be a really nice person and I think it'd be great! Gil, what do you think?" he said and at the end, he turned towards the German - or Prussian, what you want to call him, he'd approve of "Prussian" more - just to ask the question especially for him.

He seemed to be unsure and his lips twitched.  
"I... don't know. You're the only people besides my brother I am comfortable around, where I also get more calm and quiet because I don't feel as if I have to be strong anymore. They might think I'm obnoxious and maybe in the end, I'll be the one that messes this up," he told his two only friends that he had besides his brother, if you count him as one.  
Gilbert looked down to the ground in embarrassment before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The white-haired looked up, directly into Francis' eyes, having a gentle look in them.  
"Hey, Gil. That's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's okay if you don't get comfortable around people so fast. You could bring your brother, too, for example. Also, we have enough time to get used to each other then. And even if you don't get comfortable around them, maybe you can learn to trust them at least a bit."

"Besides," the Spaniard started now, "Whatever happens, we won't let you down. Even if this little... experiment wouldn't work. We have those whole weeks just to hang out alone then!"  
Gilbert nodded and gulped a bit, before he shook his head and looked at the two again.  
"How about putting us and them into a WhatsApp group first?" he said, still unsure. He knew that he could ask his brother if he wanted to come, but he didn't know how it would work out.

"Good idea!" Antonio said enthusiastic and took out his phone. They may had their own group already but he decided to make a new one and put in the rest of the trio, who were watching him doing that.  
"I'll just put Lovino in already. You can put your people into the group, too," he told them and looked at Francis first, before he eyed Gilbert even warmer, while he seemed to search for his brother in his contacts.

 _Antonio_ _created_ _a_ _group_  
_Antonio_ _added_ _Gilbert_  
_Antonio_ _added_ _Francis_  
_Antonio_ _added_ _Lovino_  
_Gilbert_ _added_ _Ludwig_  
_Francis_ _added_ _Arthur_  
_France_ _added_ _Matthew_

 ** _Lovino_** ** _:_** _Toni,_ _what_ _is_ _this_ _group_ _?_  
**_Arthur:_** _Good_ _question_ _._ _Frog_ _?_  
**_Antonio:_** _Lovi_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _Francis_ _and_ _Gilbert,_ _right_ _?_ _We_ _decided_ _to_ _invite_ _our_ _closest_ _friends or family_ _members_ _to_ _the_ _group_ _, so_ _that_ _we_ _could_ _try_ _to_ _widen_ _our_ _circle a bit. I_ _don't_ _know_ _the_ _three_ _that_ _they_ _added_ _,_ _tho_ _._ _Maybe_ _we_ _should_ _do_ _something_ _like an_ _introduce_ _round_ _?_

Antonio looked up and saw that the other ones where typing too, what made him smile. If this worked, it would be a really great thing. Even though he was still worried about Gilbert and his insecurity, he was optimistic.

 ** _Francis:_** _Antonio_ _already_ _said_ _it_ _right_ _. Also, I think his idea_ _is_ _good_ _for_ _a start,_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _think?_  
**_Ludwig:_** _Uh, I'm_ _quite_ _confused_ _but_ _okay, I_ _would_ _approve_ _of an_ _introduction_ _round_ _._  
**_Gilbert:_** _Kesesese_ _,_ _Luddy_ _,_ _you_ _have to_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _it_ _!_ _This'll_ _be_ _fun!_  
**_Ludwig:_** _Please_ _don't_ _call_ _me_ _Luddy_ _._  
**_Matthew:_** _Uh..._  
**_Francis:_** _Hm?_ _Everything_ _okay?_  
**_Matthew:_** _I'm_ _joining_ _Luddy_ _in_ _the_ _confusion club,_ _but_ _I'm_ _fine_ _._  
**_Ludwig:_** _I'm not_ _Luddy_ _._ _Call_ _me_ _Ludwig,_ _please_ _._  
**_Matthew:_** _Alright_ _, I'm sorry, Ludwig._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Ludwig_ _is_ _such a_ _weird_ _name. Are_ _you_ _a_ _potato_ _bastard?_  
**_Ludwig:_** _a..._ _what_ _?_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Are_ _you_ _German,_ _damn_ _it_  
**_Ludwig:_** _well, yes, I am German._  
**_Antonio:_** _Lovi_ _,_ _please_ _be_ _nice_ _._  
**_Lovino_** _: ..._  
**_Gilbert:_** _So,_ _you_ _know_ _my_ _brother's_ _name_ _now_ _, how_ _about_ _going_ _forward_ _with_ _the_ _introductions_ _?_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _wait_ _,_ _he's_ _your_ _brother?_ _That_ _means_ _you're_ _a_ _potato_ _bastard,_ _too_ _?_  
**_Gilbert:_** _I'm_ _Prussian_ _._  
**_Matthew:_** _Huh?_ _Wasn't_ _Prussia_ _dissolved_ _in 1947? How can_ _you_ _be_ _Prussian_ _? I_ _mean_ _, I'm sorry if I hurt_ _your_ _feelings or anything, I'm just_ _pretty_ _overwhelmed_ _by_ _the_ _whole_ _situation._  
**_Gilbert:_** _just_ _Prussian_ _heritage_ _,_ _then_ _._ _Oof_ _._  
_And_ _it's_ _okay,_ _you_ _don't_ _have to_ _be_ _sorry._  
**_Matthew:_** _Alright_ _,_ _that_ _makes_ _more_ _sense._  
**_Francis:_** _I_ _feel_ _like_ _we_ _scared_ _our_ _British_ _man away._  
**_Arthur:_** _No, I'm here. I'm just_ _watching_ _this_ _group_ _chat_ _developing_ _._

"Yeah, well, it develops quite much," Gilbert said and sighed, a little smile on his lips. When he talked again, everyone looked up and stared at each other, before they started laughing all together.  
"So, I wonder. The dude who's calling me and Luddy potato bastards must be from another country. And then you called him," he pointed at the screen where Arthur's message was and looked at the French, "British man. Which nationalities are in there?"

Francis opened his mouth before Antonio could, "Well, I have invited a Briton and a Canadian. How about you, Toni?"  
"Lovi is Italian", he explained shortly, before he added, "and he just doesn't like Germans that much. I don't know."  
Gilbert just laughed at that and shook his head, ignoring the last part.  
"We live in New York and we don't even have an American in our group? That's entertaining!" he said and the others nodded in agreement, smiling, before Francis remembered something.  
"Well, Mattie's brother is American. He lives with him. Maybe he'll invite him some day," he threw in, before he looked at his phone again and flinched at the amount of messages that had been sent in the time where they were talking.  
"Someone just escalated. Probably Arthur."

_24_ _new_ _messages._

_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _A_ _Briton_ _..._  
_**Arthur:**_ _My_ _name_ _is_ _Arthur._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Alright_ _._  
_**Arthur:**_ _And_ _what's_ _your_ _name?_ _Lovi_ _?_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _No. I'm_ _Lovino_ _,_ _don't_ _ever_ _use_ _this_ _Spaniard's_ _weird_ _nickname_ _for_ _me_ _again._  
_**Arthur:**_ _As_ _long_ _as_ _you_ _don't_ _call_ _me_ _Artie_ _,_ _it'll_ _be_ _fine_ _._ _But_ _if_ _you_ _do_ _, I'll go back to_ _the_ _nickname_ _for_ _you_ _._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Oh,_ _who_ _nicknamed_ _you_ _like_ _that_ _?_  
_**Arthur:**_ _A_ _weird_ _American_ _that_ _I_ _talked_ _to_ _over_ _the_ _internet. I just_ _told_ _him_ _my_ _name_ _and_ _he made_ _Artie_ _out of_ _it_ _. He still_ _uses_ _it_ _when_ _he texts_ _me_ _._  
_**Matthew:**_ _That_ _sounds_ _awfully_ _similar_ _to things_ _my_ _brother_ _would_ _do_ _._ _He's_ _American_ _too_ _and_ _he likes to_ _give_ _people_ _nicknames_ _out of_ _nowhere_ _and_ _even_ _uses_ _them_ _when_ _people_ _don't_ _want_ _him_ _to._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _And_ _who_ _are_ _you_ _?_  
_**Matthew:**_ _Matthew. I'm_ _from_ _Canada_ _and_ _my_ _brother_ _from_ _America_ _, so I_ _moved_ _here to live_ _with_ _him_ _._  
_**Arthur:**_ _We_ _don't_ _have a_ _bloody_ _American in here,_ _right_ _?_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Nope._ _But_ _we_ _might_ _get_ _another_ _Italian_ _,_ _my_ _brother likes_ _this_ _whole_ _idea_ _really_ _much. I_ _don't_ _know_ _if I'm_ _allowed_ _to just_ _add_ _him_ _. Well, I'm just_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _it_ _now_ _._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _What_ _?_ _Another_ _Italian_ _?_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Be_ _nice_ _to_ _him_ _or I'll find_ _you_ _and_ _rip_ _you_ _apart._ _And_ _I fucking_ _mean_ _it_ _,_ _you_ _listen?!_  
_**Ludwig:**_ _yeah, yeah._ _It's_ _alright_ _._

 _Lovino_ _added_ _Feliciano._

 _ **Arthur:**_ _Welcome._  
_**Feliciano:**_ _thanks_ _^¬^_  
_**Matthew:**_ _Welcome! I'm just_ _going_ _to_ _add_ _my_ _brother_ _too_ _,_ _now_ _that_ _he just_ _showed_ _up_ _and_ _freaked_ _out_ _about_ _it_ _._

_Matthew_ _added_ _Alfred._

_**Arthur:**_ _wait_ _a moment_  
_**Alfred:**_ _ARTIE_ _!_ _You're_ _here? :D_  
_**Arthur:**_ _uh.. yeah_

"I knew it when I read Arthur's talk with Matthew. It's so funny to put people together!" Antonio said and the other two agreed, even though Gilbert was a bit worried about his brother who is, well, quite uptight. Like, not even quite, he's really uptight.

 ** _Antonio:_** _wait_ _,_ _Lovi_ _,_ _did_ _you_ _just_ _get_ _along_ _with_ _a_ _Briton_ _?_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _mmh...yeah,_ _he's_ _quite_ _okay._  
**_Arthur:_** _thank_ _you_ _._ _You're_ _pretty_ _okay,_ _too_ _._  
**_Ludwig:_** _Is_ _this_ _how_ _you_ _two_ _make_ _compliments_ _?_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _compliments_ _???_ _What's_ _your_ _problem, bastard?_  
**_Feliciano:_** _ve!_ _Can't_ _you_ _be_ _a bit_ _nicer_ _towards_ _him_ _?_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _no._  
**_Ludwig:_** _alright_ _._  
**_Antonio:_** _Don't_ _take_ _it_ _too_ _personally_ _, Ludwig._ _He's_ _just_ _liked_ _this_ _._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _WHO_ _TOLD_ _YOU_ _TO_ _SAY_ _SUCH_ _DUMB_ _THINGS_  
**_Francis:_** _I_ _did_ _._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _WHAT_ _-_  
**_Francis:_** _That_ _was a joke,_ _Lovi_ _._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Bad jokes._ _And_ _don't_ _call_ _me_ _Lovi_ _._  
**_Arthur:_** _your_ _jokes_ _get_ _worse_ _and_ _worse_ _,_ _frog_ _._  
**_Alfred:_** _wtf_ _is_ _going_ _on_ _dudes_ _? I was just_ _trying_ _to take a_ _shower_ _but_ _even while I was just_ _checking_ _on_ _things,_ _you_ _dudes_ _wrote fucking_ _fifteen_ _messages?_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _who_ _the_ _fuck are_ _you_ _even_  
**_Alfred:_** _Alfred F. Jones! I'm_ _the_ _hero!_  
**_Matthew:_** _he's_ _just_ _my_ _brother._  
**_Alfred:_** _I_ _hate_ _you_ _._  
**_Arthur:_** _Not_ _that_ _anyone_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _believe_ _it_ _at all_  
**_Alfred:_** _Artie_ _._  
**_Arthur:_** _If_ _you_ _ever, ever_ _call_ _me_ _Artie_ _again, I'm_ _going_ _to_ _ram_ _a_ _big_ _stick up_ _your_ _ass._  
**_Gilbert:_** _uuuh_ _,_ _kinky_ _;)_  
**_Arthur:_** _what_ _._  
**_Ludwig:_** _nothing_ _._ _Forget_ _my_ _brother._ _He's_ _just_ _talking_ _Scheiße._

"How nice", Gilbert muttered while he still ate the very rest of his ice that was so big to begin with. But now, enough time and writing went into this group and day, so that he was finally done, too.

Antonio looked at his little clock around his wrist and got shocked.  
"I have to go now, guys. I'm getting late for my little holiday job. And don't worry, it's only a few times in those holidays."  
They nodded at each other and laughed a last time together, before the Spaniard left them alone.

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing together, Gilbert was messaged by his brother because he again forgot that they wanted to go to a shop for food again.  
So, Gilbert and Francis split up too.

Francis, for his part, sat a bit in the park and enjoyed the environment. Also, he enjoyed his success with the group.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gilbert woke up because of his loud ringtone for the messages that came directly into his ear.  
"Verdammt," he muttered, "Was soll der Mist denn..."

It took him a while to get that it must've been the group on WhatsApp. But when that while was over, he opened his eyes quickly and, despite being tired, got up in a really short matter of time. He basically ran through his room to arrive at the phone charger and his phone.  
"I hope I didn't miss anything," he said in English again and looked at his screen as soon as he was in WhatsApp.  
There were fifty messages in the group, causing Gilbert to sigh.  
"Oh," he just added out loud and opened the chat.

 _ **Antonio:**_ _Good_ _morning_ _!_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Good_ _morning_ _?_ _You_ _just_ _woke_ _me_ _up_ _with_ _your_ _stupid message!_  
_**Alfred:**_ _Oh well,_ _you_ _aren't_ _used_ _to_ _being_ _messaged_ _this_ _early_ _? Just turn_ _your_ _ringtone off! :D_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Shut_ _up_ _you_ _stupid American!_  
_**Antonio:**_ _Lovi_ _, relax a bit._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _DON'T_ _CALL_ _ME_ _'_ _LOVI_ _'_ _FOR_ _FUCKS_ _SAKE_ _!_  
_**Antonio:**_ _When_ _I_ _call_ _you_ _Lovi_ _in private_ _you_ _never_ _complain_ _._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _THAT'S_ _NOT_ _TRUE!_  
_**Francis:**_ _I bet_ _it_ _is_ _._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _N O._  
_**Matthew:**_ _Can't_ _everyone just_ _calm_ _down,_ _please_ _?_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Don't_ _you_ _understand_ _? He_ _calls_ _me_ _Lovi_ _even_ _though_ _I_ _don't_ _fucking_ _want_ _him_ _to!_  
_**Arthur:**_ _I can_ _relate_ _._  
_**Alfred:**_ _Whaaaaaaat_ _?_ _Artie_ _?_ _Whyyy_  
_**Arthur:**_ _You_ _see._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _Lovino_ _,_ _you_ _call_ _me_ _potato_ _bastard even_ _though_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _you_ _to._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _That's_ _a_ _completely_ _different thing._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _No,_ _it's_ _not._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _it_ _is_ _._  
_**Matthew:**_ _No, not_ _really_ _._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _ugh_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _I_ _hate_ _you_ _._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Like,_ _really_ _much._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _Then_ _why_ _don't_ _you_ _leave_ _the_ _group_ _?_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _..._  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _You're_ _kinda_ _likable_ _._ _Little_ _bit. Ugh._  
_**Feliciano:**_ _^¬^_  
**_Ludwig:_** _What's_ _that_ _smiley_ _about_ _?_  
**_Feliciano:_** _My_ _happiness_ _about_ _fratello_ _getting_ _along_ _with_ _people_ _^¬^_  
**_Ludwig:_** _Getting_ _along_ _..._  
**_Feliciano:_** _This_ _is_ _getting_ _along_ _when_ _you_ _talk_ _about_ _him_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Is_ _that_ _positive or negative_ _now_ _. I_ _can't_ _decide_ _,_ _Feli_ _._  
**_Alfred:_** _Always take_ _the_ _positive, dude!_  
**_Matthew:_** _Uhm_ _..._  
**_Alfred:_** _Hm?_  
**_Matthew:_** _I just_ _wanted_ _to_ _add_ _something_ _but_ _now_ _I just_ _want_ _to_ _say_ _that_ _your_ _weird_ _friend_ _is_ _standing_ _behind_ _our_ _door_ _._  
**_Alfred:_** _Ah,_ _you_ _mean_ _Ivan? Just_ _send_ _him_ _into_ _my_ _room_ _!_  
**_Matthew:_** _Why_ _do_ _you_ _expect_ _me_ _to_ _know_ _his name?_ _Anyways_ _, I'm_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _that_ _._  
**_Francis:_** _Is_ _he_ _Russian_ _?_  
**_Alfred:_** _Yep!_ _He's_ _great. A good friend, even_ _though_ _he_ _is_ _a bit_ _creepy_ _sometimes_ _._  
**_Francis:_** _Sounds good._  
**_Antonio:_** _Francis,_ _what_ _are_ _you_ _planning_ _?_  
**_Francis:_** _let's_ _invite_ _him_ _! If he likes_ _the_ _idea, of_ _course_ _._  
**_Alfred:_** _I'm_ _gonna_ _tell_ _him_ _about_ _it_!  
**_Ludwig:_** _A_ _Russian_ _..._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _You_ _never_ _seem_ _really_ _happy_ _with_ _the_ _people_ _that_ _come_ _into_ _this_ _group_ _,_ _potato_ _bastard._ _That's_ _just_ _sad_ _._  
**_Ludwig:_** _I just made bad_ _experiences_ _with_ _most of_ _the_ _people_ _that_ _I met._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Hmph_ _._  
**_Antonio:_** _Lovi_ _,_ _let_ _him_ _be_ _._  
**_Francis:_** _..._ _anyways_ _, Alfred, how_ _is_ _it_ _with_ _Ivan?_

Gilbert gulped heavily. He didn't know what to think about the fact, that their group became bigger and bigger. But he wasn't able to change it anymore since the message that Ivan wants to join had arrived in the exact same moment when he looked away and gulped.  
He turned his phone off and put it away again before he sat down on the ground.

 _What_ _is_ _my_ _problem?_ _Usually_ _I'm never like_ _this_ _...,_ Gilbert wondered and shook his head confused. He felt weird, or he just couldn't understand anything that was going on. He should be happy about the growing of their group, but instead, he felt... almost uncomfortable.

Gilbert shook his head, extremely annoyed by himself. And then, he started to tell himself that it might just be a phase and that everything will be fine once they're in that group for a longer time together. It must've been just his normal common sense, he was sure about that at least.

But instead of thinking about this uncomfortable feeling even more, he decided to get some distraction by going into the kitchen and drinking coffee.

 _Maybe_ _my_ _mind_ _will_ _be_ _fresh_ _again after_ _that_ _,_ he thought and cracked a smile, _and_ _maybe_ _I can also_ _annoy_ _my_ _brother a bit._  
Because that was big entertainment for the white-haired German.

So he was walking right into the kitchen after he at least changed his clothes to more fitting ones, looking outside while doing so to know whether he again had to wear long clothes or something shorter was okay.  
Since he had albinism, his skin and eyes were a bit more vulnerable - even though his eyes are still okay and he doesn't have too wear sunglasses that much, just when he hadn't done it in a while and the sun had been shining for a lot of days, then he had to.

So, wearing shorter clothes since the weather wasn't that good, he walked up to his brother who was sitting at the eating table, reading the newspaper with his glasses on.

"Luddy, what's going on?" he asked and looked over his shoulder to read the newspaper with him.

"You still shouldn't call me Luddy," the blonde German protested and then sighed before he put the newspaper away. "Nothing except that I had been reading this thing happens. I looked a bit into out English learning program though, since I have that feeling that yours gets better than mine."  
"Well, I'm more outside than you, even though it's always more dangerous for me than it'll ever be for you. You just don't want to socialize," Gilbert threw in and lazily let his head sink down on Ludwig's.

The younger man sighed, "I know, I know. You're right. But I mean, I have more important things to do, like work."  
Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You miss so much fun! Also, you work at home. You can work somewhere else too. Come on! I put you in the group so that you can socialize with them. Now take that chance that the most awesome brother here offered you!"

Ludwig sighed again, thinking about those words. Then, he found another excuse.  
"They don't want to socialize with me, though."  
"Yeah, because you always seem cold and mean," Gilbert meant and lifted his head again to walk towards the coffee machine. Ludwig grunted quietly and shook his head before he drank out of his own cup of coffee.

The white-haired German made a coffee for himself before he sat down next to his brother.  
"I actually socialize over the internet. I have a Japanese frie-"  
"Oh, you do? Well, why don't you invite him into the group, too?" Gilbert interrupted again.  
Confused, Ludwig looked at him and looked at his phone where he was in a chat with "Kiku", what Gilbert could see now.

"Are you actually comfortable with all this? You usually don't like having so many people around yourself," Ludwig asked worried, seeing that he hit something in his brother since his self-loving smile faded away and his glare started to wander around.

"I-... I do feel uncomfortable... But I want to give it a try. Just like you should. Also, I'll be meeting up with Francis and Antonio today. Do you want to come with me?" Gilbert asked and sipped his coffee, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"Uhm..." Ludwig started, clearing his throat and putting down the now empty cup. "I don't know if I should..."

"Feliciano comes, too. His brother protested against it but he desperately wanted to, so... Maybe that Italian boy will be something for you. Or do you prefer Japanese people?" Gilbert joked and stole his brothers phone, who then tried to catch it out of his hands again.  
"Neither! Kiku is a good friend and I don't even really know that Italian guy! Now give that phone to me!"

Gilbert clicked on the profile picture and looked at it, his smile widening for a moment. There was the guy his brother was chatting with, his black hair seemed soft and well-cared for. Gilbert's fingers itched and he stared at the picture, now inspecting the brown eyes.  
Then, he heard a little sound that was similar to a laugh and when he turned his head towards his brother, he saw that he smiled slightly.

"Do you like what you see?", he asked and took his phone back while Gilbert started to blush a little. Did he just stare that long on his brother's phone screen? Oh God...

"He looks like a nice person. Does he actually live close? Then invite him. I'll be okay, as long as you will be."  
The blonde man sighed, shaking his head, but then he nodded and send a short message to Kiku, asking him if he would like to join the group.  
"And to your question, yes, he lives quite close. We just didn't have time to meet up yet."  
"You mean you were too fed up with work."  
"I-... Gilbert..." Ludwig sighed again, slowly sounding really desperate with his sighs now.

He thought for a moment and then stood up to put his cup down on a counter. "Well alright, I'm coming with you for today. I hope you're happy now."  
"Yes, kesesese! I'm really happy!" Gilbert shouted and drank the rest of his coffee energetically so that he could laugh on after that.  
Ludwig nodded and looked down at his phone, seeing that Kiku answered with "Yes, I'd like to." so that he put his Japanese friend into the group where was an argument about tea going on.

 _ **Arthur**_ _: I'm_ _going_ _to_ _end_ _your_ _existence_ _when_ _you_ _say_ _anything_ _against_ _tea_ _again!_  
_**Alfred**_ _: Dude, chill!_  
_**Francis**_ _:_ _lolol_  
_**Antonio**_ _:_ _those_ _conversations_ _... comedy gold._  
_**Lovino**_ _:_ _you_ _should stop_ _making_ _fun of_ _them_ _._  
_**Ivan**_ _: ^J^_  
_**Feliciano**_ _:_ _heyaaa_ _guys,_ _what's_ _going_ _on_ _? I'm_ _gonna_ _meet Antonio, Francis, Gilbert_ _and_ _Ludwig_ _todaaaay_ _~_  
_**Antonio**_ _:_ _We_ _don't_ _know_ _about_ _Ludwig_ _yet_ _._  
_**Feliciano**_ _:_ _aw_ _:c_  
_**Matthew**_ _: He was most_ _excited_ _to meet Ludwig_ _apparently_ _._  
_**Alfred**_ _: lol_  
_**Arthur**_ _:_ _This_ _ends_ _up_ _being_ _parship, I can see_ _it_ _coming_ _._  
_**Ludwig**_ _:_ _ahem_  
_**Gilbert**_ _: GOOD_ _MORNING_ _GUYS_ _~~_  
_**Lovino**_ _: no caps._ _You're_ _making_ _me_ _aggressive._  
_**Feliciano**_ _: Ludwig~ are_ _you_ _coming_ _today_ _?_  
_**Ludwig**_ _: yeah.._  
_**Feliciano**_ _: Awesome!_  
_**Gilbert**_ _: not_ _as_ _awesome_ _as_ _me_ _tho_ _!_  
_**Francis**_ _:_ _pffff_ _hahaha_  
_**Arthur**_ _:_ _He's_ _making_ _fun of everyone_ _today_ _._  
_**Ludwig**_ _:_ _By_ _the_ _way_ _, welcome Ivan. I'll_ _add_ _someone_ _too_ _now_ _._  
_**Ivan**_ _:_ _Thanks_ _~_

 _Ludwig_ _added_ _Kiku_ _._

 _ **Ludwig**_ _:_ _There_ _there_  
_**Kiku**_ _: hello guys :)_ _my_ _name_ _is_ _Kiku_ _and_ _you_ _are?_

 _*Ludwig posted a list of numbers_ _and_ _described_ _who_ _is_ _who_ _with_ _names_ _*_

 _ **Ivan**_ _:_ _New_ _people_ _are always great ^J^_  
_**Matthew**_ _: not always,_ _though_ _..._  
_**Lovino**_ _: yeah._  
_**Francis**_ _:_ _Do_ _you_ _have a bad_ _day_ _,_ _Lovino_ _?_  
_**Lovino**_ _:_ _The_ _Spaniard's_ _at_ _my_ _and Feli's_ _house._  
_**Antonio**_ _:_ _You_ _seemed_ _pleased_ _with_ _my_ _appearance_ _._  
_**Matthew**_ _: Talk_ _about_ _your_ _pleasures_ _in_ _your_ _private chat._  
_**Lovino**_ _: !!!_  
_**Lovino**_ _:_ _It's_ _not like_ _that_ _!!!! He_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _that_ _pleasure_ _!!!_  
_**Kiku**_ _:_ _woah_ _... Things are happening_ _really_ _fast._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _I'm sorry, I should have_ _bewared_ _you_ _of_ _this_ _._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _kesesesese_ _!_ _Now_ _I have everyone in_ _my_ _contacts_ _~_ _Maybe_ _I'll_ _give_ _you_ _a selfie_ _with_ _my_ _awesomeness_ _then_ _~_  
_**Francis:**_ _sounds good._  
_**Antonio:**_ _skskaodkahdwolslanaksoaoa_  
_**Francis:**_ _???_  
_**Antonio:**_ _WAAAH_ _HRLP_ _LIVJNO_ _IOSS_ _ATRTACKNING_ _ME_ _\--19(6(_  
_**Matthew**_ _:_ _What_ _??_  
_**Alfred**_ _:???_  
_**Ivan:**_ _He's_ _being_ _attacked_ _by_ _Lovino_ _._  
_**Feliciano:**_ _NOT_ _IN_ _MY_ _HOUSE_  
_**Ludwig:**_ _wow Ivan how_ _did_ _you_ _figure_ _that_ _out so fast_ _though_ _??_  
_**Ivan:**_ _Secret ^^_  
_**Ludwig:**_ _oh.. Okay._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _lololol_ _now_ _Feli's_ _probably_ _fighting_ _with_ _them_ _too_ _._  
_**Matthew:**_ _That's_ _not_ _really_ _funny..._  
_**Alfred:**_ _Bro,_ _you_ _have a bad_ _day_ _too_ _,_ _right_ _?_  
_**Matthew:**_ _Last_ _night_ _wasn't a good_ _night_ _for_ _me_ _._  
_**Ivan:**_ _kolkolkolkolkolkol who have you been with?_  
_**Matthew:**_ _No one! I just couldn't sleep._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _Alright, so, when will we meet? @Feliciano, @Antonio, @Francis_  
_**Francis**_ _ **:**_ _In an hour! In the park close to your house._

"An hour?!" Ludwig yelled and shook his head, rushing out of the kitchen what made Gilbert laugh shortly.  
"Aaaah, God. It'll be fun to get my brother into spontaneous meetings."


	3. Chapter 3

45 minutes later, Ludwig was ready to go while Gilbert still sat on his chair. Well, it was more like hanging over it and sleeping, snoring loudly so that it was clear for everyone who came close enough that he fell asleep.  
Probably right after Ludwig had run away to get himself ready for the meeting.  
And he probably just trusted the thought that his brother would wake him up when he was ready.

And because he didn't want to go alone (he actually rather would let him alone here so that he'd learn his lesson), he obeyed to that thought and sat down next to him to prepare for waking his brother up.  
But instead of doing it gentle, he just took some of his power together and violently kicked against Gilbert's leg, or at least a part of it that was reachable in that moment.

Gilbert screamed at the impact and fell down to the ground _gracefully_ and with a loud thud. It sure hurt, Ludwig saw that on Gilbert's face that pretty much showed it with the expression.

"What the fuck," he hissed, trying to get what just happened, looking up at his brother angrily, so that he finally realized what happened "Luddy, can't you wake me up softer? Ouch."   
Of course, it had been his brother who kicked him off that chair, he probably provocated it with even falling asleep.

"You're lucky that I don't want to go without you to that meeting. Now get up and stop complaining," Ludwig said coldly, not even smiling amused or laughing about his brother, no, he just stood there, glaring at him fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gilbert sighed and slowly got up on his feet again, noticing the place where Ludwig had kicked him thanks to a heavy wave of pain wandering through his body from that place.

"Could you please kick less hard next time, though?" the albino asked and rubbed over the place for a moment as he was sitting down on the chair to put on his shoes. "Maybe," Ludwig answered dry and shrugged, putting his shoes on too. "Just don't fall asleep shortly before you have to go somewhere with me."

...

As they left the house, Gilbert turned on his phone, while Ludwig closed the door carefully behind them.   
And when he turned around and saw his brother on the phone, he thought about pushing him off the three steps that where before their house door, but he of course didn't. That would maybe hurt a bit too much.

The blonde German instead just started to walk towards the park where they would meet up with Francis, Antonio and Feliciano, leaving Gilbert behind him, alone.

He knew that the white-haired didn't like to be left behind alone, so he soon heard fast steps coming closer and actually shortly chuckled to himself. He knew his brother really well.

"So, do you know some stuff about that Feliciano guy?" Ludwig asked Gilbert, looking at him curiously, what made him smile amused.   
"You're interested?"   
"Well yeah, I'm going to meet him in a few minutes," he said and nodded into the direction of the park that they could already see.

Every step meant that they came closer and closer to meeting the others. And while Gilbert was completely fine with that, Ludwig was still really unsure.

"I don't know him that well either. But I think he's a really friendly pal," he answered and stared to the park to look if the other's were there already,  but there was no one, at least he didn't see anyone, of them.

"Hm. I hope you're right," Ludwig commented and stared towards the park now, too.   
"Seems like we're the first ones."  
"Yes, but only because I woke you up so early."   
They stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing at each other, because they both knew that it was the truth.

Anyways, as they arrived in the park, it was really just them so far.   
So, they sat down on a bench together and stared at the environment, until Gilbert pulled out his phone again.  
"The group-"  
"There's always something going on," Ludwig interrupted and looked for his phone too.  
As he turned it on, he sighed at the amount of messages. He didn't read them though, only those who are recent.

 **Alfred:** I'm excited how the meeting of those five will go today lol  
**Arthur:** Ah, yeah, that. I forgot it after my discussion with people about why tea is the best thing to drink.  
**_Kiku_** ** _:_** _Ludwig_ _is_ _a_ _really_ _calm_ _person, he_ _won't_ _be_ _the_ _problem, I'm sure._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _What_ _are_ _you_ _, his boyfriend?_  
**_Kiku_** ** _:_** _No;;;;_  
**_Kiku_** ** _:_** _Just a good friend._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _that_ _guy_ _has_ _friends?_  
**_Feliciano:_** _Lovi_ _, stop_ _being_ _mean_ _to_ _him_ _:(_  
**_Matthew:_** _I_ _agree_ _,_ _you_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _him_ _. He can_ _be_ _really_ _nice_ _and_ _you're_ _hating_ _about_ _him_ _._  
**_Antonio:_** _Whoa_ _, never tell_ _him_ _that_ _he_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _hating_ _about_ _someone_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _DAMN_ _RIGHT_ _YOU_ _BASTARDS_ _, I CAN_ _HATE_ _WHO I_ _WANT_ _TO_ _HATE_  
**_Ivan:_** _shut_ _up ^J^_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _..._  
**_Francis:_** _lol_  
**_Francis:_** _I wonder if Gil_ _and_ _Ludwig are at_ _the_ _meeting point_ _already_ _?_  
**_Gilbert:_** _We_ _are._  
**_Francis:_** _oh-_  
**_Feliciano:_** _I'm sorry_ _that_ _you're_ _waiting_ _;;_ _it_ _was_ _my_ _fault, I_ _wanted_ _to bring_ _something_ _to_ _eat_ _and_ _now_ _Antonio_ _and_ _Francis_ _were_ _here_ _and_ _had to stick_ _with_ _me_ _¡¬¡ We're_ _on_ _our_ _way_ _now_ _tho_ _!_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _WHAT_ _THE_ _FROG_ _WAS_ _HERE_ _TOO_  
**_Arthur:_** _YOU_ _NEED_ _TO_ _EVACUATE_ _!!!!_  
**_Francis:_** _I_ _hid_ _in_ _your_ _closet_ _._  
**_Ivan:_** _That's_ _actually_ _creepy_ _._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _AAAAAAAAAAHHHH_  
**_Ivan:_** _not_ _that_ _creepy_ _tho_ _^J^_  
**_Francis:_** _I_ _saw_ _your_ _beautiful_ _face_ _as_ _you_ _turned_ _on_ _your_ _phone_ _for_ _a moment_ _honhonhon_  
**_Matthew_** _: Francis..._ _You're_ _a stalker_  
**_Ludwig:_** _What's_ _going_ _on_ _here._  
**_Ludwig:_** _Stop messing_ _with_ _Lovino_ _and_ _hurry_ _._  
**_Gilbert_** _:_ _you_ _better_ _should_ _lolol_ _, he_ _hates_ _it_ _when_ _people_ _aren't_ _in time_  
**_Francis:_** _What_ _you_ _gonna_ _do_ _,_ _punish_ _me_ _?_ _honhonhon_  
**_Ludwig:_** _Oh,_ _you'll_ _know_ _what_ _I'll_ _do_ _then_ _._  
**_Feliciano_** _:_ _Scaaaaaaaary_ _¡¬¡_  
**_Matthew_** _:_ _Indeed_ _._  
**_Alfred:_** _I'm still_ _wondering_ _who_ _is_ _gonna_ _be_ _dead_ _in_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _that_ _meeting._  
**_Arthur:_** _I_ _know_ _that_ _you'll_ _be_ _dead_ _the_ _next_ _time I see_ _you_ _._  
**_Matthew:_** _But_ _watch_ _out_ _that_ _you_ _don't_ _kill_ _me_ _if_ _we_ _meet all_ _together_ _! I look_ _quite_ _similar_ _to_ _him_ _._  
**_Ivan:_** _I like how_ _this_ _is_ _your_ _only_ _problem_ _about_ _Arthur's_ _sentence_ _^J^_  
**_Alfred:_** _Dude. Stop_ _thinking_ _about_ _killing_ _me_ _._  
**_Feliciano:_** _Anyways_ _, see_ _ya_ _later_ _guys! I can see_ _the_ _other_ _two_ _^¬^_  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Listen,_ _Feli_ _,_ _don't_ _hug_ _them_ _out of_ _nowhere_ _._  
**_Ludwig:_** _what_ _?_

"CIAO!" someone screamed through the air with a quite childish voice.  
Ludwig put his phone away slowly, as did his brother, while they looked up to see a young man with brown hair and an obvious curl that was standing there alone, his eyes closed, him waving his arms like an excited child. And if Ludwig remembered it right, ciao was Italian, so he assumed that this overexited fluffball human there was Feliciano.

Meanwhile, behind the Italian, two other people showed up, one with long blond hair and blue eyes and one with brown hair and green eyes, both smiling brightly as they watch Feliciano waving.

And when Gilbert saw them, his smile extended more than it was before, so Ludwig, again, assumed, that those where Francis and Antonio. And if he thought to some of the pictures that he had seen already, he realized that he was right.

"Come here!" Gilbert yelled towards the three, causing Feliciano to start running, while the other two just laughed add walked normally.  
"Watch out, he's really affectionate!" Antonio screamed with a strong voice, causing Ludwig to stiffen up.  
_What_ _?_ _He's_ _not_ _going_ _to touch_ _me_ _,_ _though_ _,_ _right_ _?_

His brother stood up and because he didn't want to seem impolite because he was still sitting, Ludwig stood up too.   
This only caused that it was easier for Feliciano to hug him, and even if Ludwig didn't think that the guy would do it, he was still running towards them and almost there, he only hoped that he'd go for his brother...

But he didn't. The brown-haired Italian ran right towards Ludwig and nothing stopped him from embracing him in his arms by putting those around his body as well as he could.

Ludwig has raised his arms a bit before, so that Feliciano didn't have those in his way.

Ludwig stiffened up a lot more and eventually blushed a little bit. He wasn't used to being hugged like this, but it wasn't too bad after all, feeling the warmth that was coming from the other one. Actually, Feliciano was really small and rather lean, so that Ludwig felt as if he would crush him if he hugged back, so he just stared down at him awkwardly and patted his back a little bit, his face heating up even more.

"Ve~ Your heart is racing!" he mused, causing Ludwig to realize how much it was actually racing, which was why he gently shoved Feliciano away from him, in order to stop embarrassing himself.

Feliciano discovered from that really fast and still laughed, now jumping to his brother and hugging him, though Gilbert handled way better with it and ruffled through the smaller male's hair, laughing loudly, before he also embraced his two best friends with a hug.

Ludwig was still trying to collect himself. What did Feliciano actually think? He couldn't just run around and hug people like him that he has never seen before.

And Ludwig planned on saying that, but he saw how happy Feliciano seemed and it actually brought a smile to his face, even if it was really small and probably just a little moving of his mouth, barely seen.

"I'm glad to meet you guys! I mean, I already saw you on photos, Gilbert, but Ludwig! I've never seen you before! And you're looking similar to what I imagined but also completely different... hmmm... whatever! Let's do something fun!" the young man said excited, while Ludwig's glare slowly wandered over to Francis and Antonio, who smiled at him while Feliciano was saying that.

"We could have a picnic," Antonio said, nodding towards the food and the blanket that he had brought with him, "I thought that'd be nice for a first meeting."  
Francis nodded, even though he seemed to have known what Antonio was up to.   
And while the others were searching a place to picnic, they tried to get used to the overexited Italian, meanwhile Ludwig walked a bit slower to keep a bit of distance between him and then.

But he didn't expect Francis to act against that by becoming a bit slower too and walking in his speed.   
He didn't say anything, he just eyed him from head to feet and then eventually started to talk, just before Ludwig would've gotten uncomfortable. The expression in his blue eyes and a rather flirty smirk really made him feel weird, in the end.

"Gil talked a lot about you. But he never showed pictures, because he knew that you hated how you looked on pictures. But how bad could a picture be that it'd be able to ruin you?" he said, his voice sounding sweet while he stared at Ludwig with a challenging expression, and he was obviously flirting, what made Ludwig gulp.

Ludwig took a deep breath and he felt a bit uncomfortable.   
"Uhm, I... thank you, I guess?" he brought together, before he saw the flirty expression leave as Francis put a hand on his shoulder and started to laugh loudly, turning red as he did because he almost laughed hysterically, taking his own air.

Ludwig couldn't hold himself and started to chuckle too, shaking his head. He really fell for Francis' stuff for a short moment.

Francis, whose laughing brought everyone's attention to them, slowly became more quiet again and he patted on Ludwig's shoulder, who was still chuckling, what was a weird image for Gilbert, what was actually seen by Antonio, who strangely looked at him.

"Aaah, I'm so sorry my friend," he gasped towards Ludwig, covering his eyes with his other hand as he was wiping away tears of laughter, "I had to. I just had to. Your glare at me was so beautiful, I couldn't hold on any longer."

Feliciano stared at them with a big smile and confusion in his eyes, but he chuckled too, looking at the dead-of-laughter Francis and Ludwig, who was kinda relaxing a bit.

"It's okay. You scared me," the blonde German said, looking at the other blonde man that was still trying to recover, "I must've looked really dumbfounded."  
"You did," Francis breathed out and patted his shoulder again, "God, I loved that. Thanks for the laugh."

"Okay, so you two have to explain what just happened when he have found a place. I think the area at that big tree there," Antonio started and pointed at a giant oak, "would be a good candidate."

Everyone nodded, with Francis finally looking up again and then staring at Ludwig's face again, now smiling without any other background, before they went there together.

On the way, Gilbert became a bit slower and glared at his brother, wanting an answer right there and then.

"I can't explain it..." Ludwig said and then sighed, but couldn't fight a little smile, while Francis beside him had to chuckle again.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "And you were complaining about no one wanting to socialize with you."  
Ludwig's face expression changed into thoughtfulness while the other two already arrived at the tree and put down the blanket and prepared the food.  
Francis seemed to be shocked by that, staring at Ludwig again now.

"Anyways," he tried to change the topic or just get away from it, "Let's help the other two with the food and stuff."

He walked a little bit faster, arriving at the place where Antonio and Feliciano were working on their picnic blanket and quickly kneeled down to help with that.

"So you've been tricked by Francis flirting to mock people?" Feliciano asked the German and looked at him curiously, still with a smile on his lips.  
Confused, Ludwig stared at him, answering his question a moment later, "Yes. You did, too?"

Feliciano laughed shortly and then shook his head, "He told me about it, but never tried. I'm too innocent in his opinion."  
Ludwig's expression became gentle, and he nodded. "Okay, you look really innocent, I can't disagree with him."

Antonio chuckled on Ludwig's other side, which was why he turned his head. "Do you think he's actually innocent?" the Spaniard asked the German and raised his eyebrows.  
"Hey Toni, I'm not the pervert, my brother is. Well, not a pervert, but he's the really flirty one."

Ludwig's glare changed from gentle to completely utterly confused. "L-Lovino?" he asked, making Feliciano laugh again.  
"Oh no, not Lovi. I meant Romeo."  
"... Romeo?"  
"The youngest of the three Italians," Antonio added while Gilbert and Francis arrived, too.  
"He's outside most of the time, spending time with friends. But I could still invite him, if you want to," Feliciano said, glaring at the other four in the group. Gilbert nodded enthusiastic. "Why not? It's always good to have new people in the group!"  
Feliciano nodded and put out his phone as they all sat down to take some of the food.

"I've brought you a box with pasta in it, Feli," Antonio told him and handed over the box to the brown-haired, whose eyes began shining in happiness as he took it in his hands.

Ludwig watched him carefully and tilted his head a bit, "You seem to like pasta a lot, Feliciano."  
Everyone was now looking at the German, who was still staring fiercely at the Italian, what scared him a bit.  
"Uh, yes, I do. Is that... not okay?" he asked unsure, before he added a bit more confident, "Call me Feli, by the way. Feliciano is so long and formal. I mean, w-we're friends, r-right?"

Ludwig took a deep breath, looking at his brother for help. He didn't understand what frightened the smaller male, but it was probably his glare or something.   
"Ah, no it's fine. I just want to remember that for some day. And okay, I'll try to keep that in mind, Feli," Ludwig answered, still looking at Feliciano. Something amazed him about the other man, probably that unshaking happiness and friendliness.

Antonio and Francis had started a conversation with each other, while Gilbert eyed his brother, grinning weird, what alarmed Ludwig.

"Don't you dare."  
"So you've planned-"  
"Don't."  
"-on a later point in your-"  
"Stop."  
"-lives where you'll have to-"  
"No, Gilbert."  
"-know what he likes to eat?"  
"Gilbert!" Ludwig growled, while Feliciano just peacefully ate his pasta and didn't even listen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took way too long and it's shit but-

Ludwig really had enjoyed the meeting with those people, even though he was kinda annoyed by his brother, who was trying to make fun off him the whole time, but they had all eaten together, laughed together and eventually even took a picture with Feliciano's phone.   
Anyways, as it became dark, they all decided to go home. It was Francis' suggestion, but they all had been tired in the end, especially Ludwig who wasn't used to meeting so many people at once. Of course he had been in school, but that was different. No one really planned on having a deeper relationship with him there.

Those people there wanted to be his friends, after all. And he was glad. But it was also exhausting to keep track of their talks all the time.  
They had said good bye and promised that they'd write again before they parted ways again, resulting in Gilbert and Ludwig being alone together for the walk home.

"See, it wasn't bad. You actually seemed to enjoy it most of the time," the albino said, turning his head towards his brother who stared straight on the road that there were walking on.  
"It was a bit exhausting, though," Ludwig answered, but then shrugged and stared back at his brother.  
"That's what you earn for isolating yourself. Like honestly, when did you have friends besides me and your internet friend before? Or when was your last relationship? And was it with a girl or a boy... I don't know anymore..."  
"I never was in a relationship," the blonde German said embarrassed, hearing his brother sigh next to him. He wondered, why wasn't he laughing about him?

"That explains why I don't remember anymore. But hey, I haven't been in one either. Guess they just don't like my behavior or stuff."  
Ludwig nodded and just took out his phone, "I think that's one of my problems with that too."  
He checked the group chat and found out that they had just been talking and also that Feliciano started to write about the meeting.

But then, they arrived at home and Ludwig put his phone away before they entered the house.

...

Antonio was still walking with Feliciano and Francis, so that he could bring Francis home and then Feli, who had almost stumbled over many things while walking since he had his phone out and probably texted about the afternoon they shared with Ludwig and Gilbert while they talked about it together.

Francis was the first one to arrive at home on the way, so they hugged him for good bye and then walked on, leaving his house behind.  
Antonio watched Feliciano writing on his phone and almost walking into a tree, before he took the phone out of his hands.  
"Hey! No fair! Give that back!" he complained, reaching for the phone, but Antonio shook his head and stared at him.  
"When you're home, I'll give that back to you."  
"But what if Romeo answered that he wants to join the group while I'm not looking at the phone?" Feli continued, still reaching for it.   
"No, you'll walk into a tree or something if I give that back to you. Then you can't answer your brother either. Maybe he's home today, so you'll see him early enough."

Feliciano sighed and crossed his arms while walking, but this time paying attention to the way.   
Antonio nodded satisfied and they walked in silence, what was weird for the Italian. But he seemed to be in thoughts as the Spaniard looked over to him, so he decided on not saying anything.

As they arrived, Feliciano rang the bell and waited, as he suddenly heard a loud thud and someone's cursing, most likely Lovino's, since Romeo - if he was home - never really cursed.  
Antonio also gave Feli a look, and they were trying to mentally prepare for the wrath of Lovino.

He basically ripped that door open and angrily stared at the two.  
"Why are you coming back so late?! Did the potato bastards do something to you, Feli? Okay, Gilbert is acceptable but that other guy?" he complained towards Feliciano, making the Italian smile a bit unsure, shaking his head at the second question. Then, Lovino's glare wandered towards Antonio.  
"God, what are you doing here? Did you... ugh, just thanks for bringing my brother back safe, I guess. Do you want to come in? Our house is already damned to hell with the frog's presence from earlier, so," Lovino said and offered, sounding harsh and bratty while Feli already walked past him into the house, just wanting to change clothes into something more comfortable.

Antonio thought about the offer, not knowing if he should better go home now or if he should spend the time with Lovi.   
"Decide faster," the darkbrown-haired Italian stated, leaning against the wall he was standing next to while waiting for the Spaniards answer.

"Yeah, I'll come in for a moment," Antonio decided and walked towards Lovino, who let him pass and then went in himself, closing the door behind.

Lovino stood in the gangway for moment, before he headed to the living room, where Antonio had went and met Romeo, who finally stayed at his home for a night again. And he even came home quite early - at least compared to his usual times.

Antonio and Romeo were having a nice chat and Lovino sat down next to the Spaniard, just before Feli found his way into the room, too.  
"Romeo!" he had yelled happily and ran towards the youngest brother to hug him happily.  
"Good to see you! Did you read my message?" he asked as he leaned out of the hug, sitting down next to Lovino.

"No, I was talking with Lovi before you came and didn't look on my phone because he was telling me something really important," Romeo answered, then pulled out his phone and checked on the message.

"So, did that bastard touch you? Did he try? Was he ugly? I bet he was ugly," Lovino asked Feliciano, staring into his eyes with a dead glare.  
"Both Gilbert and Ludwig were really nice and not bad-looking. And yes, I touched them because I hugged them both..." Feli muttered, somehow really quiet and a bit afraid of Lovi's reaction.   
"Oh damn, you really did that..." the smaller Italian said and it took a moment before he worked through everything that his brother had answered and then started to complain again.   
"Wait, WHAT? You touched that bastards on your own? And you're calling them good-looking?"

"Lovino, you should calm down, Ludwig really is a good person. And you know Gilbert," Antonio threw in, earning a nod from Romeo, who was just completely confused about the situation. "So there's no problem, right?" Romeo asked and stared at his brother intensely, which was why Lovino leaned back with a huff and crossed his arms.   
Feliciano sighed and shrugged, starting to smile again.   
"Anyways~ Shall I make pasta for everyone?" he offered, already jumping off the couch on his feet, smiling at the other three.

"I'd like that, yes," Romeo answered and Lovino nodded on top of that. Antonio muttered a "yes, thank you", causing him to go into the kitchen, and the Spaniard pulled out the Italian's phone that he had taken to put it down on the couch next to Lovino, where Feliciano had been sitting a moment before.   
"Hey Toni, you have my phone number too. Could you please add me to the group? I'd like to meet everyone," the youngest brother said, smiling at both Lovino and Antonio.

And somehow, even though Lovino was raging a moment ago, he seemed to calm down as his younger brother smiled at him and relaxed a bit, releasing a sigh.  
Romeo really was the only person in this world that was able to calm Lovino down in a matter of seconds. He even meant to see a little smile on the dark brown-haired Italian's face too, but as soon as he obviously looked at him, the smile faded.  
"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, sounding calm but still prepared for another rage.

"Sorry, I was in my thoughts," Antonio apologized, looking down on his phone to add Romeo to the group after all, while he felt the burning glare still on him.  
He looked up with a playful grin, "And why are _you_ staring at _me_?" he asked the Italian, most likely hitting a point where he couldn't just bring one of his sassy answers.   
And poor Romeo just sat next to them, not knowing what to do with his life in that moment. He had been trying to keep Lovino away from other people's throats after all, and he went through some things with his brother's aggressive outbreaks already.   
Antonio and Lovino seemed to give each other a stare-down, but nothing left their mouths and Romeo was _at least_ glad about that.

He might be flirty and actually good at that, but he preferred being a bit more quiet and relaxed most of the time though. He could become really excited and loud sometimes, but other than that, he was really chill.   
That was probably why he had such an effect on Lovino, being someone calm yet lively.

"Guys," he tried, "can't you stop fighting for a minute? Or a few more minutes than one?"   
Lovino looked at him and murred something inaudible before he leaned back again. Antonio just nodded and proceeded in adding Romeo to the group, what he then finished.

Some time later, and they had managed to talk like normal people, Feliciano came back to them and smiled happily.  
"You can get yourself some pasta now! Just purchase what you need from the kitchen. Antonio knows this house probably better than Romeo by now," he teased, laughing about his younger brother's face.   
"Aw come on, it's not that rare that I'm home. Also, I have a girlfriend, I want to spend time with her. Just because I'm better at flirting than you two-"

"Alright cutie, cut it out," Antonio said smirking, destroying Romeo's hair style with his hand, "Let's go and eat."  
"I'm not a cutie- ugh, damn," he responded, not protesting against it anymore in the end.

The Spaniard laughed about that and then sighed, "It's unbelievable that you three live together when you're mocking each other and having arguments all the time."   
Lovino nodded and looked at the other's, "That's right."   
"Lovi is only like this when you're here, Toni~" Feliciano mused from the kitchen and Romeo agreed.   
"That is _not_ right," the Italian said, his face reddening in anger as Antonio looked at him and then at his brothers.

Everyone started to laugh, even Lovino started to chuckle a little bit after he murred "he's not family, that's why" to the others.  
"I grew up with you guys," he insisted as Feliciano gave him a plate with pasta.   
" _I grew up with you guys,"_ the dark brown-haired of the trio said in a ironic tone, audibly making fun of the Spaniard.

...

After some minutes, they sat together again and peacefully ate their pasta.  
"Toni, watch this," Lovino brought up, taking out his phone with a video on hold that he started as he put the phone down on the desk in front of them.

Everyone leaned forward a bit and stared at the video which was another one of vine compilation videos that Lovino liked to watch - and his siblings too.

After all, they _were_ family. And so the four of them liked to sit together, even though Lovino denied that Antonio belonged to them sometimes, in the end, they often spent days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm about to put more rare pairs into this but I feel like everyone would stop reading this fanfiction then, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Francis sat at home and ate spaghetti while staring at his phone, zoned out completely.   
"Fraaaaancis, I'm back!" his living mate yelled through the house before he shut the door roughly.   
"Mhm!" Francis "said" before he swallowed shortly and then yelled back, "Hey Luca, I hope you had a good day at work! I cooked something, do you want a bit?"   
As fast as lighting, he heart a jacket being thrown to the ground as his friend, Luca, walked to the kitchen.   
"Of course. Thank you, froggy," the Luxembourgian said, filling himself a plate full with spaghetti.   
Francis turned around and looked at his friend, who was pretty much the only best friend he had that was not in the group (he never expected him to go into the group though, he didn't really like big groups, usually at least).   
And he was a really good friend, his actual best maybe – they had met some years ago, when Francis was still around 15 or even younger and Luca had been 18, on his way to find another place to live since his parents weren't the best.   
And even though there were three years separating them, they were perfectly compatible as best friends. Both of them liked expensive, stylish and classic clothes, liked to eat at the same kind of restaurants and cherished wine a lot. Francis had totally ignored that he wasn't old enough to drink wine then – he actually had his drinking better under control than Luca. But maybe that was just given to him by family.   
And even though Luca was rich and liked expensive things in return, he was down to earth and a really genuine person. He tried to help people a lot and actually worked to give more money to charity while having enough there to care about Francis and himself. And since he had always been an efficient worker, Luca had seen it as useful to work for other people. It would help them, so he liked to do it – no matter how exhausting it became.

And no matter how many people would first make fun of his hairstyle. He had his one eye hidden behind his good looking hair, which was why many thought he'd be a weirdo. But if Francis had to be really honest, Luca might be the most genuine person he knew up to then; and he was really glad to have met him and to be able to live together with him.

And because no one really trusted them since they looked rich and a bit like charming people that would just let girls (or boys) fall to the ground after using them, they had tried things out together. Their trust and friendship level was high enough to experience sexual stuff together without damaging the relation between them. They were not in love – and both knew that.

Francis was scared out of his thoughts by Luca who had started waving in front of the other's eyes.   
"Are you alright?" Luca asked sceptically.   
"Yeah, I just thought about something. Would you really don't like to join the group?"  
He could see that Luca was thinking about it immediately. He was becoming unsure if saying no was right.   
"Mh. You can add me, I'll see if I stay," he then said, yawning loudly and stretching his arms before he started eating.   
"And how was work?" Francis asked, even though he knew that Luca disliked talking about it. The people there weren't always nice towards him, as explained earlier. It made him sad since he only worked to help people and they give him dumb comments about his hair back.

"Ah, let's talk about that later. I have to work myself through it mentally first," he answered and Francis nodded, he had expected this answer.   
Then, he patted Lucas' shoulder shortly and smiled motivating before he turned towards the phone. He had written a message a while ago, but only know people were answering; they probably have still been sleeping since it's Saturday.

Again, Francis looked over to Luca. The poor guy had to work early on Saturdays to come back between 12:30 pm, which is the rarest time, or 2pm, which is way too long, but the most common.

He sighed before he really looked at the chat, sighing again as he saw that the person who answered him was Lovino.

 _That_ _guy,_ Francis thought and had to hold back a chuckle.

 ** _Francis:_** _Alright._ _It's_ _a_ _new_ _day_ _, a_ _new_ _chance!_ _Do_ _y'all_ _have_ _someone_ _to_ _add_ _before_ _we_ _start_ _planning_ **_the_** ** _meeting?_**   
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _Who_ _said_ _that_ _there_ _should_ _be_ _"_ _the_ _meeting"?_  
**_Francis:_** _Now_ _that_ _answer_ _is_ _disappointing_ _._ _Come_ _on_ _,_ _the_ _purpose_ _of_ _this_ _group_ _is_ _to meet_ _new_ _people_ _and_ _be_ _friends!_  
**_Antonio:_** _Isn't_ _it_ _a bit_ _early_ _?_  
**_Francis:_** _...Toni,_ _we_ _met up with Ludwig yesterday._ _Already_ _._  
**_Antonio:_** _Oh. Right._  
**_Lovino_** ** _:_** _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to meet_ _any_ _potato_ _bastards._ _Especially_ _not_ _the_ _ones_ _that_ _touched_ _my brother._  
**_Ludwig:_** _Excuse_ _me_ _, but Feliciano_ _hugged_ _me_ _, not I_ _him_ _._  
**_Feliciano:_** _Lovi_ _,_ _didn't_ _we_ _have_ _this_ _topic yesterday_ _too_ _?.. But good_ _morning_ _everyone_ _~ ^¬^_  
**_Romeo:_** _Yes, good_ _morning_ _^^_  
**_Matthew:_** _Oh,_ _we_ _really are a lot_ _people_ _by_ _now_ _though_ _. How_ _many_ _are_ _we_ _actually_ _?_  
**_Alfred:_** _Good_ _Morning_ _! And bro, we're 12 right now._  
**_Matthew: I_** _knew_ _you_ _could_ _tell_ _me_ _right away._  
**_Ivan:_** _Oh, I got_ _someone_ _to_ _add_ _! I_ _don't_ _know_ _if he_ _actually_ _wants_ _to_ _though_ _, but if not, he_ _has_ _to live with_ _it_ _^J^_  
**_Gilbert:_** _Hm. Aren't we a big group already...?_

_Ivan_ _added_ _Yao._

_**Ivan:**_ _Anyways, here is Yao ^J^ He's from China and lives close to me. I'll give him all your numbers and names in our private chat quickly._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _..._  
_**Yao:**_ _what is this group about?_  
_**Kiku:**_ _as far as I understand the purpose, it's about meeting new people and becoming a bigger group to spent time together._  
_**Yao:**_ _Alright, thank you. I guess I'm pretty much the last one that was added?_  
_**Yao:**_ _Wait_  
_**Yao:**_ _Kiku? I just got your number and name._  
_**Yao:**_ _Are you this young student I bumped into? The one I even gave one of my wise advices?_  
_**Kiku:**_ _Oh so you're this man that looked like a 16 year-old but talked like someone who is old already?_  
_**Yao:**_ _...yes_  
_**Yao:**_ _I'm 24 for your information. Should I be offended by you're description?..._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _lol it was definitely offending_  
_**Ludwig:**_ _Behave, Gilbert..._  
_**Lovino:**_ _yeah, behave Gilbert... And never put your hands at my brother again._  
_**Yao:**_ _lololol_  
_**Lovino:**_ _What's so funny???_  
_**Ivan:**_ _the typical brother thing right Yao? Lolol_  
_**Yao:**_ _Yes lol_  
_**Alfred:**_ _Are we making fun of Lovino now? Can I participate?_  
_**Lovino:**_ _Don't you dare._  
_**Matthew:**_ _this will be really interesting. I should get myself some popcorn._  
_**Arthur:**_ _Can't a person_ _ **sleep**_ _in peace for once? You all disturbed my sleep._  
_**Romeo:**_ _It's 12:30 pm... why would you still be sleeping?_  
_**Arthur:**_ _Don't judge me._  
_**Romeo:**_ _Okay?_  
_**Feliciano:**_ _I relate to Arthur. Sleeping is just great ^¬^_  
_**Antonio:**_ _I just hope you never choose to sleep in a bush with thorns again. It was so difficult to get you out of there._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _You did... what_  
_**Feliciano:**_ _Ooooooh... I got pretty drunk and cried and hid in those bushes. I was too drunk to realize that they had thorns and I fell asleep so that Antonio almost didn't find me... And I cried a lot as he tried to get me out ¡¬¡_  
_**Ludwig:**_ _I don't even know what to say about that. Seriously._  
_**Feliciano:**_ _Please don't laugh about me, okay? ¡¬¡_  
_**Kiku:**_ _The effects of alcohol never fail to fascinate me._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _I drink a lot of beer, so... I think I got_ _used_ _to_ _alcohol_ _._  
_**Kiku**_ _ **:**_ _Oh, really?_ _You_ _haven't_ _told_ _me_ _that_ _before. I_ _don't_ _drink really much,_ _though_ _._  
_**Feliciano:**_ _Me neither... But I think you guessed that._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _Brohas sure drinks a lot with me because I'm so awesome!_  
_**Arthur:**_ _If anyone would ever call me Brohas, I'd flip a table._  
_**Alfred:**_ _This makes me want to call you brohas. But I'm not your brother. Hm._  
_**Arthur:**_ _Don't do it._  
_**Alfred:**_ _:)_  
_**Arthur:**_ _Don't._  
_**Alfred:**_ _Matthew my brohas_  
_**Alfred:**_ _where ya at_  
_**Matthew:**_ _I am here... Don't call me brohas._  
_**Ludwig:**_ _lol_  
_**Antonio:**_ _Did he just say lol???_  
_**Romeo:**_ _Why shouldn't he?_  
_**Ludwig:**_ _..._  
_**Francis:**_ _Okay, I'm gonna jump in now! I live with a friend from Luxembourg together in a house. He actually liked the idea of being in this group chat, even if he said no first. So... I'm_ _gonna_ _add_ _him_ _now._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _Oh, Luca?_  
_**Ivan:**_ _Why_ _are_ _you_ _suddenly_ _okay with_ _new_ _people_ _being_ _added_ _?_  
_**Arthur:**_ _That_ _interests_ _me_ _too_ _._  
_**Gilbert:**_ _I_ _know_ _him_ _pretty_ _well._

_Francis_ _added_ _Luca._

_**Francis:**_ _His name_ _is_ _Luca! ^^_  
_**Gilbert:**_ _Luca,_ _buddyyy_ _!_  
_**Luca:**_ _Gilbert,_ _nice_ _to see_ _you_ _here :)_  
_**Luca:**_ _I'm_ _glad_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _know_ _you_ _all now!_  
_**Romeo:**_ _Nice_ _to_ _know_ _you_ _,_ _too_ _!_  
_**Luca:**_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _be_ _back in a moment,_ _froggy_ _is_ _giving_ _me_ _the_ _contacts_ _._  
_**Romeo:**_ _Froggy_ _? Lol_  
_**Lovino**_ _ **:**_ _Now that's_ _creative_ _._  
_**Kiku**_ _:_ _Creative_ _indeed_ _._  
_**Alfred:**_ _Aaaaaaaaghsjhshh_ _I'm_ _confused_  
_**Alfred**_ _:_ _Who_ _is_ _new_ _now?_  
_**Matthew**_ _: Yao was_ _added_ _by_ _Ivan and Luca got_ _added_ _by_ _Francis. Yao_ _is_ _Chinese and Luca_ _Luxembourgian_ _._  
_**Antonio**_ _:_ _This_ _group_ _chat_ _seems_ _to_ _reach_ _a really high potential._  
_**Kiku**_ _:_ _We_ _still_ _only_ _got one American_ _into_ _this_ _group_ _?_  
_**Alfred**_ _: Life_ _is_ _lonely_ _. :(((_  
_**Ivan**_ : _Everyone_ _is_ _lonely_ _except_ _for_ _our_ _two_ _Germans_ _and_ _our_ _Italian_ _trio ^J^_  
_**Antonio**_ _:_ _Holy_ _shit,_ _we_ _brought_ _three_ _Italians_ _into_ _this_ _group_ _._  
_**Francis**_ _: *_ _ **You**_ _brought_ _three_ _Italians_ _into_ _this_ _group_  
_**Luca**_ _: Alright,_ _we_ _really have a lot of different_ _nationalities_ _in here ^^_  
_**Romeo**_ _: We're holding up_ _the_ _quality_ _of_ _this_ _group_ _;]_  
_**Luca**_ _: lol_  
_**Luca**_ _: Well_ _maybe_ _you_ _do_ _,_ _let_ _me_ _take a look at_ _you_ _so I can_ _convince_ _myself_ _;)_  
_**Romeo**_ _:_ _hhhhhhh_  
_**Arthur**_ _: Oh_ _god_ _, stop_ _scaring_ _this_ _poor_ _bloke_   
_**Matthew**_ _: I_ _agree_ _. :')_  
_**Romeo**_ _:_ _What_ _are_ _you_ _talking_ _about_ _, I'm_ _fine_ _. I_ _know_ _that_ _it_ _was just a joke~_  
_**Luca**_ _: Good._  
_**Ivan**_ _: He_ _probably_ _has_ _to_ _say_ _this_ _or_ _Lovino_ _will_ _get_ _and kill_ _you_ _._  
_**Lovino**_ _: I_ _saw_ _my name_ _popping_ _up_ _on_ _the_ _screen._  
_**Kiku**_ _: Oh._  
_**Ludwig**_ _: Oh_ _is_ _what_ _you_ _can_ _say_  
_**Feliciano**_ _: ^¬^_ _ohh.._  
_**Luca**_ _:_ _hah_ _... I think I should cut out_ _those_ _jokes in future?_  
_**Lovino**_ _: ..._  
_**Lovino**_ _:_ _You_ _should._  
_**Lovino**_ _: Welcome to_ _this_ _group_ _,_ _though_ _._

Luca smiled and Francis turned his head to look at his Luxembourgian friend as if he saw a demon in him.  
"Lovino usually is just dissing everyone and everything. Okay except for Arthur, he seemed to like Arthur."  
Luca's smile stopped and was replaced through confusion. "Oh? Really?"

"Yeah, really. Weird. Maybe you made a good first impression," Francis told him and had to laugh for a moment.  
"As long as he doesn't see me, it seems to be fine," Luca answered, laughing too, "I may look like a weirdo but I really seem to make good first impressions when you can't see me."  
They laughed together until Luca apparently found a thing he wanted to ask the people in the group.

 _ **Luca**_ _: Okay,_ _for_ _the_ _science_ _. How old are_ _you_ _all? I_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _if I'm_ _the_ _oldest_ _with my 20_ _years_ _._  
_**Francis**_ _: Oh, so that's_ _what_ _you_ _wanted_ _to_ _ask_ _. Well I'm 18,_ _but_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _._  
_**Luca**_ _: Yep._  
_**Ludwig**_ _: I'm 18._  
_**Gilbert**_ _: I'm 20_ _too_ _! Funny._  
_**Feliciano**_ _: Whaaaaaat, Ludwig you're 18? I'm 18 too!_  
_**Lovino**_ _: me, too... Twins and stuff._  
_**Romeo**_ _: Well, I've turned 16 like a month ago._  
_**Ivan**_ _: I'm 19. ^J^_  
_**Alfred**_ _: Commie bro knows, but same. 19 years._  
_**Arthur**_ _: Oh. I'm older than you, Luca. I'm 21 years old._  
_**Alfred**_ _: what a grandpa._  
_**Arthur**_ _: Shut it._  
_**Matthew**_ _: I'm Alfred's twin, so I'm 19 years old, too._  
_**Kiku**_ _: I'm 20._  
_**Antonio**_ _: I'm 18! Like most of y'all lol_  
_**Yao**_ _: ..._  
_**Yao**_ _: I'm so old._  
_**Ivan**_ _: You really are._  
_**Luca**_ _: shoot :')_  
_**Yao**_ _: I'm 24 years old :)_  
_**Alfred**_ _: lol_  
_**Alfred**_ _: lolololol_  
_**Arthur**_ _: You're three years older than the second oldest lol_  
_**Yao:**_ _that hurts me._  
_**Romeo**_ _: Well, I hold the title of the youngest anyways :')_

Luca grinned. "So, I'm not the oldest. That's a surprise," he told Francis, who just nodded and then shook his head.  
"They all behave like children anyways."


End file.
